Chin-Chin
Chin-Chin is a dark Lycra "god" who controls the many realms of the Filthy Frank universe. The simple fact that he exists makes mortals shudder at the mere concept. For now, his exuding nature of anguish and suffering will bring torment to all mortals, but he will be forever known as that, the thing that roams. He is the main antagonist of the Filthy Frank Show. Theories on His Origin Theory 1: Chin was born to Dade and an unknown mother long before the beginning of time in Realm 6.2. He grew to be a healthy child and mastered sports like chess and curling, without any signs of the cancer and evil that would later corrupt him. On his 21st birthday, Chin hosted a little birthday party and invited the almighty Based God. Dade noticed that Chin did not really have much of a wiener to speak of, while Lil B's was intergalactic, and argued with him about his manliness. Dade, disappointed by Chin's incredibly tiny pecker, decided to sew Chins eyelids completely shut, as a form of punishment. Dade threw Chin out of his realm and told him to come back when he was a real man. Chin, traveling across many realms to find his hidden manliness, went by many different identities to hide the shame of his extremely tiny penis. . Note that this theory comes from Barf Man when he was in college|left]] Enraged and saddened, Chin roamed the realms looking for a way to impress his Dad again. He went to Men's College for Men where he met and was furiously bullied by Prometheus for being a total pusi. After graduating from his college, Chin could not find a single job to give him money to pay for his penis surgery. Furious, Chin became completely insane and brutally injured all those who bullied him during his youth. This left his former bullies like Prometheus almost dead, with Chin stealing many of Prometheus's chromosomes. This made Chin extremely rich with power, making his penis incredibly big. Prometheus would later gain his immense power back, due to winning the Chromosome Lottery. Chin traveled to the realms he once grew up in, in hopes to meet his father once again. To Chin's disappointment, Dade no longer lived in that realm and was believed to be dead. This made Chin very upset and angered. Chin-Chin died 6,000CH before "Chin Chin (A Serious Video)" (around -50,000CH), and he inexplicably resurrected in around 0CH, so we can assume then that the Chromosome time measure is based on the Chin-Chin Resurrection. Chin, now calling himself Chin-Chin, used his extensive power to travel across realms, inflicting fear among the people. Theory 2 (from the Jotenic School of Thought): Chin-Chin was formed by the Joten (Two Creators) from the womb of the realms, along with his brothers Pink Guy and Red Dick. While Red Dick and Pink Guy had been created as purely Chromic Essense, it is still unknown as to whether Chin-Chin also was formed as a pure Chromic Essense or if he was created with his physical reality as well. We have much speculations of the original nature of The Dark Lord because of one simple fact: Chin-Chin is divine. Of the three first Lycra, Chin-Chin was the only one that, while in the womb of the realms, was nourished with divine chromosomes, while the other two were nourished with regular and PIF chromosomes. One hypothesis within this theory is that Chin-Chin's Lycra color was originally silver (since he was a divine Lycra), but this is still debated within Jotenism. The Joten, once the realms had settled into themselves and "cooled", allowed these three Lycra to have free roam among the realms and to interact with the creatures and beings within the realms. This included the humans within Realm 6 (thought most humans lived in Realm 6.2 by then). The Lycra were given special instructions to assist the humans and to help them in advancing as a species, for the Joten loved the humans very much, because they were created in their image (humans represented the duality of the Joten). Chin-Chin, being divine, was also allowed to create among humans a sense of the spirit, and to establish beliefs among them. However, there was only one rule placed on them. None of the three Lycra were allowed to take control of a realm or of a dimension. Chin-Chin had made himself become material (that is, if he was not already material) and become just like the humans, so that he could better relate to them and so that he could have humanity. So he disguised himself as a regular kid that wore a lot of black. However, his plan had not worked. A young man would repeatedly bully and harass the young Chin-Chin, which made Chin-Chin grow cold and distant. Filled with darkness and spite, Chin-Chin abandoned his human disguise and began to conquer the various dimensions of Realm 6. The young man would, in the distant future, become the deity we know as Prometheus. Thus, Chin-Chin has broken the trust of the Joten, and had begun to control many dimensions. So the Joten decided that he must be stopped. What happened next is found in the only known verse of the Prometheus chapter of the Book of Chromosomes, which states "In the beginning, the gods sewed his eyelids shut in a desperate attempt to stunt chin-chin's rapid power growth. Obviously, this had no effect on him". '' As this verse states, the sewing of Chin-Chin's eyes did not result in him becoming blind. However, it did make him momentarily weak, for it was the Joten themselves that had punished him. Now, they took the power of controlling the realms away form him, and sentenced Chin-Chin to forever roam the omniverse, passing through the dark void between realms. (Those that say Chin-Chin's Lycra color was originally silver would now say that the Creator Kokujin had changed that color to black, so that Chin-Chin could more easily blend with the void of the omniverse and so that he would not be easily harmed by those who also traveled the void because he would blend in). As stated before, the sewing of his eyes did not end up making him truly blind. The Joten had underestimated the power of the divinity which they had placed upon him through the divine chromosomes. Because Chin-Chin was a god, he was able to form a semblance of eyes upon his eye lids, which allowed him to see through them. Thus, Chin-Chin could see where he was wandering. He immediately wandered back to Realm 6 and re-conquered the dimensions. The last dimension was actually a separate realm within Realm 6: our own Realm 6.2. So, Chin-Chin entered our realm and spread his chromosomes throughout the land in order to create the Lycra species. Then, after 2 specific humans had become Lycra entities and after both Pink Guy and Red Dick had incarnated into this realm, Chin-Chin donned a disguise. He, along with Pink Guy, Red Ranger, and Alien Man, created the first ever Harlem Shake. The Harlem Shake was designed to spread many chromosomes across the land. This tactic to spread chromosomes worked successfully, as thousands of humans began to do the Harlem Shake, even those who did not understand its origin. Some of those who preformed the Harlem Shake had now become the rest of the species of Lycra due the the chromosomes Chin-Chin had destined to be received by them (these include all remaining Lycra, like Lemon Man, Mr. Magic Man, Dr. Trill, and the Unknown Brown Lycra. Salamander Man's origin came from both Pink Guy and the Sacred Salamander Fetus that was co-created by Chin-Chin's chromosomes). Within Jotenic philosophy, Chin-Chin is also said to be the one that sacrificed himself so that the wrath of the Hakujin Creator could be swayed. And because of this, we all must make sacrifices to him. But this story will be spoken of within another article. Realm 6.2 Canon Chin-Chin is now known as' ''The Dark Lord' in Realm 6.2. He demands chromic sacrifices from the mortal inhabitants, both human and Lycra, and is known and feared by all. Filthy Frank thought that Chin-Chin was dead for good after being humiliated by Prometheus (this story is found in another article, although much of the story contains elements of Jotenic philosophy). However, after a warning from Santa's Brother, he appeared in his apartment chanting "ochinchin ga daisuki nandayo". After the visit, Frank was forced to sacrifice some of the Chromosome Kid's chromosomes each day. One day, Frank was carried away by Salamander Man's assflute and forgot to do the sacrifice. By the time he realized, Chromosome Kid had escaped. Enraged, Chin-Chin sucked Salamander Man with him to The Rock Paper Scissors Arena (after a short brawl with Lemon's Lemonjutsu) where he put a curse on him. Frank traveled with Red Dick to the arena where he showed sacrifices performed by fans of the show to Chin-Chin, who was pleased enough. But when Senpai forgot his ''sacrifice again, Chin-Chin was ready to take Salamander Man to Jacksonville, Florida when he started playing his assflute. Touched, Chin-Chin let him go and has since almost stopped bothering Franku's crew. Not much later Chin-Chin demanded monthly sacrifices from all who worshiped him. Even though his loyal minions had been sacrificing for him, Chin-Chin was still pissed and disappeared. This was around the time Creepy Dude showed up after a long absence and began hanging out with Frank and the gang, It was revealed in "PINK GUY COOKS TAKOYAKI AND RAPS" that Creepy Dude is actually Chin-Chin in disguise. He and Plastic Pinocchio disappeared. Chin-Chin appeared once again during a hunt for Anime in Realm 69 Frank and Pookie, ambushing Frank after he had shot Pookie, and demanding more sacrifices in return for the henchman he lent Frank in WORST FILM EVER . After Frank presented the Dark Lord with the sacrifices for 2015, Chin-Chin took Pink Guy from Frank, and banished Frank to Realm 0 (the location of the Rice Fields, motherfucker!), where he found Salamander Man. After many chromosomes Chin-Chin finally reappears in the video "FILTHY FRANK VS CHIN CHIN" where he possibly killed Safari Man by taking his chromosomes. Not shortly after that Frank returns and starts a war with Chin-Chin. In the end Chin-Chin is defeated, but Frank says that Chin-Chin will return and that the war hasn't even started yet. Abilities and Powers Chin Chin has displayed an enormous amount of god-like level superpowers. Being the almighty "god" of all omniverses he is extremely superior to almost every lower being. His chromosome level is almost unlimited. The only exception to this being Prometheus. Chin Chin can teleport from omniverse to omniverse at will in an instant, has superhuman strength and speed (this was evidence when he defeated Red Dick, one of the most powerful beings alive, with extreme ease), telekinesis and can shoot powerful energy beams from his ass. It is not clear, but it is implied he gains more power from the sacrifices people make for him. Due to his vast powers and evil nature, he can cause extreme fear to his opponents. Some of Chin-Chins offensive capabilities include firing a purple electric beam from his mouth (which he appears to be able to do by squeezing his nipples), and purple energy blasts. Chin-Chin can also summon portals as way of multidimensional travel. He can also spawn dimensional vortexes to trap his enemies and banish them into other realms. Speech The Dark Lord Chin-Chin only has one proper phrase: ''"Ore wa ochinchin ga daisuki nandayo". However he says this infamous line with particular accents and tones to create different words. The Japanese translation of the phrase is literally: "penis is the what I love", or when translated directly to English: "I love penis." As with other Lycras, he also communicates in a series of retarded grunting sounds. Sometimes, Chin-Chin also says "Ochinchin doko da", which litterally translates to: "Where's the penis?" Quotes * "Ore wa ochinchin ga daisuki nandayo" ("俺はおチンチンが大好きなんだよ。" for: "I love cocks") * "Ochinchin doko da" ("おちんちん どこ だ" for: "Where's the penis?") Major Battles * Chin Chin vs. Red Dick (Outcome: Won) * Chin Chin vs. Prometheus (Outcome: Lost) * Filthy Frank and Chin Chin vs. Social Medias (Outcome: Won due to Chin Chin's PornHub spells) * Chin Chin vs. Lemon (Outcome: Won) * Chin Chin vs. Filthy Frank (Outcome: Lost) * Chin Chin, Tap Brother, Unknown Red Teletubby Entity and Fake Frank vs. "Real" Frank, Pink Guy, Roast Lord and E.T. (Outcome: Lost) * Chin Chin vs. Pink Guy and Captain Falcon (Outcome: Lost) * Chin Chin v.s. Yadaran (Outcome: Banished) Gallery Chinchin.jpg|Chin-Chin appears on Frank's fridge. Chin-Chin.png|"Where is your sacrifice?" Youngchin.png|Young Chin-Chin CHIN CHIN IS NOT PLEASED.png|Asking for his monthly sacrifice. Greetings.png|The Dark Lord greeting Frank and Red Dick. ZrrJwq.gif|Chin in disguise, to the left. Trivia *The character is actually directly ripped off from the AdultSwim show "Xander Renegade Angel" Episode 2 Season 2, where Xander assists the mafia and in the process meets one of the slaves they have taught to kill victims. The character is identical is every sense besides having eyes drawn on over the eyelids. *"Ochinchin" is a childish way of saying "penis" in Japanese linguistics. *In "FILTHY FRANK VS CHIN CHIN", Frank stated that Chin-Chin isn't a god, not even close. *Chin-Chin may do gardening as a hobby since he was shown watering his "fucking plants" in "ROCK PAPER SCISSORS...?" * His main theme is Hunger by Hans Zimmer, part of the Black Hawk Down motion picture soundtrack, usually pitch-shifted slightly down into F# minor. This theme is also present in many videos simply accompanied by "creepy" scenarios, usually with the pitch raised by one semitone to its original key of G minor to differentiate it from an actual appearance from Chin Chin. * Chin-Chin was present during the first ever Harlem Shake. * While Chin-Chin is an asshole, he is known to find some good in his heart every once in a while. The Dark Lord will assist his followers in battle if he is near. He also refuses to take his prisoners to Jacksonville, Florida, showing that he has a bit of humanity in him. * Chin-Chin is able to appear from plastic cups of water, as seen in "WORST FILM EVER". * In "I HATE BABIES", it is possible that Frank's Strange Baby was, in fact, Chin-Chin before his cursing, as the baby was able to say "Ore wa ochinchin ga daisuki nandayo". * It is possible that the idea of Chin-Chin's character was recycled in "CHIN CHIN (A SERIOUS VIDEO)", since before the Filthy Frank Show even started, George Miller uploaded a video back in 2008 called "I LIKE WEINER", which depicts a weird guy saying "I like weiner". * In "I HATE SOCIAL NETWORKS", it is implied that Chin-Chin controls PornHub. * In The Battle of Jew Central, Frank gives him multiple STD's(such as herpes and HPV), while yelling "I hope you like itchy dick you bastard". This resulted in Chin-Chin's loss of the battle. Category:Gods Category:Characters Category:Lycra People Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Main Characters Category:Deceased multiple times Category:Telepathic Characters Category:Results of a disease Category:Telepathic characters